1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy which is to be held by a hand of a child with the toy to be maneuvered within the air and, during the maneuvering, to simultaneously perform certain motions that are initiated by the child.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Manually operated toys have long been known. Common forms of manually operated toys are a hand held glider, a doll, as well as numerous other types of toys.
In order to design any toy and make it desirable for use by a child, the toy must be attractive, interesting to operate and produce an element of excitement for the child during its use. It is also advantageous for the toy to be educational and essential it will not harm the user.
In the past, toys have been manufactured to be replicas of certain animals. For example, there are toys that resemble elephants, bears, cats, lions, tigers and birds, as well as numerous other animals. It is desirable to not only manufacture a toy to replicate a particular animal, but also to incorporate within that toy some of the normal movements of that animal thereby making the use of the toy interesting to the child and educational.